


come and get your love

by i_am_not



Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Developing Relationship, Drunk Magnus Bane, Fluff, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Hunter's Moon Discord's Scavenger Hunt, M/M, Thirsty Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, magnus bane is thirsty as fuck in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not
Summary: Magnus' joy is dancing when drunk, and not shying away when Alec's around.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859773
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	come and get your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reluctant_bi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reluctant_bi/gifts).



> Week prompt - JOY  
> Weekly server event on Hunter's Moon Discord. 500 words or fewer.

Alec couldn't believe his eyes.

He'd suspected something was up when he heard music rend the air space of the landing in low thumps. He assumed with a great degree of annoyance that it was his sister or Clary, or worse, _Simon_ , crashing his lunch date. But now that he stood on the threshold, hand still on the doorknob, the ice-cream probably melting from the heat of his hand—he _really_ couldn't believe it.

Magnus was _dancing_.

Redbone blared from the speakers and Magnus swayed, in step with every beat. His limbs moved in a coordinated grace Alec had always believed he possessed but never really expressed.

Alec shut the door quietly behind him, it was probably unnecessary given how loud the music was, but _just in case_.

He was barefoot, laughing with abandon, body only slightly stumbling—he was a _little_ inebriated. Yet, he moved around in a way, Alec was certain was something you had to be born into.

Church looked as disinterested in his surroundings as ever, choosing to stare outside the large windows in a contemplative silence, oblivious to the momentous change taking place in the present. Chairman was sitting in rapt attention, astounded eyes following Magnus, sometimes lifting a paw in an attempt to be included in this sudden merrymaking, whenever Magnus moved in close. 

Magnus was now lipsyncing with the chorus, waving his arms in an elaborate fashion, his feet light. Chairman jumped and Magnus intercepted him, mouthing "come and get your love" to his cat. And if Alec felt a little offended by that, he chose to ignore it.

He set down the ice-cream and folded his arms, happy to still be an unperceived spectator. _Who knew, huh?_

It was right then that Magnus wiggled in a really silly way that drew a huff of laughter from him. _He really tried!_

Magnus froze in his spot. And Alec wondered if he'd scared him. It was really through a near-constant push-and-pull that Magnus had allowed Alec near him. In his bed and into his life. Alec reallydidn't want to jeopardize that.

But Magnus turned and there was a glint in his eyes. "Why, Mr Lightwood. How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long enough," Alec swallowed. 

"You like watching me, don't you?" 

"Perhaps." _This was new._ "The music was pretty loud," Alec offered as an explanation.

"What about it?" He was smirking, "Gonna punish me for it?"

Alec bit his lips. "Maybe when you're sober."

Magnus smiled in response, dropping Chairman into the loveseat and gliding towards Alec. "How about this," Magnus slipped his palms up his chest and clung onto his shoulders. Leaning into his ear, he ground against Alec, "how about, I get on my knees and you take me? Right here."

"Magnus," Alec breathed, "Later," he stressed, "the ice-cream is melting."

Magnus spared the sweating tub a quick glance and acquiesced. "Whatever you say, _sir_."

It took Alec all of his self-restraint to not push Magnus against the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (kudos and reviews are desperately sought after. yes? yes.)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr --> www.incorrect-malec.tumblr.com


End file.
